Rho kinases (ROCK) are serine/threonine kinases that function in downstream of Rho which is a low molecular GTP-binding protein, and two ROCK isoforms, ROCK I and ROCK II, have been identified. The enzymes are involved in a variety of biological events such as cytoskeltal control, cell growth, cell migration, apoptosis, inflammation etc. To date, it has been reported that the enzymes are involved in pathology of circulatory system disease, tumor infiltration, osteogenesis etc (see, e.g., Satoh H. et al, Jpn. J. Pharmacol. 79, Suppl I, 211 (1999), Kuwahara K. et al, FEBS Lett 452, 314-318 (1999), Sawada N. et al, Circulation 101, 2030-2033 (2000), Kataoka C. et al, Hypertension. 2002 February; 39(2): 245-50, Imamura F. et al, Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 200; 91: 811-16, Itoh K. et al, Nat. Med. 1999; 5: 221-5, Nakajima M. et al, Clin. exp. Pharmacol. Physiol. 2003 July; 30(7): 457-63), and recently the involvement of the enzymes in chondrocyte differentiation and neurogenic, pains etc has been investigated (see, e.g., Guoyan W. et al, J. Biol. Chem. 2004; 279(13), 13205-13214, Tatsumi S, Neuroscience. 2005; 131(2) 491-498). With elucidation of such many functions of ROCK in the body, many compounds which can inhibit the functions of the enzymes (ROCK inhibitors) has been studied extensively (see, e.g., WO98/06433, WO00/09162, WO00/78351, WO01/17562, WO02/076976, EP1256574, WO02/100833, WO03/082808, WO2004/009555, WO2004/024717, WO2004/108724, WO2005/003101, WO2005/035501, WO2005/035503, WO2005/035506, WO2005/058891, WO2005/074642, WO2005/074643, WO2005/080934, WO2005/082367, WO2005/082890, WO2005/097790, WO2005/100342, WO2005/103050, WO2005/105780, WO2005/108397, WO2006/044753, WO2006/051311, WO2006/057270, WO2006/058120, WO2006/072792 etc), and it is commonly thought that these ROCK inhibitors have a therapeutic effect on hypertension, atherosclerosis, stroke, angina, arterial obstruction, peripheral arterial disease, peripheral circulation disorder, erectile dysfunction, acute and chronic pain, dementia, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, neuronal degeneration, asthma, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, spinal cord injury, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, osteoporosis, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, diabetes, urinary organ diseases such as overactive bladder (OAB) and benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), metastasis, cancer, glaucoma, ocular hypertension, retinopathy, auto immune disease, virus infection, myocardial protection etc.